brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buying the Farm
Buying the Farm is the 12th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. This chapter have the first appearance of a tank and assault team together and the squad loses two members. Summary With St. Come liberated, the 101st must find a way to Carentan. With the help of a Sherman, look for a western path... Plot It begins with the squad alone take on a farmhouse on the hill that have the remaining defenders from St. Come. Their goal is to capture and serve as not only a CP but to remove German presence in the area. Leggett and Allen had a heated argument before cool down by Mac. Since Mac can't join the assault, Leggett leads Allen and Garnett to flank the farm much to the friends chargin. This leave Baker, Red, Corrion and Desola along with a Sherman tank for the main assault. Baker's squad push through the Germans who are well equipped with MG, Panzerfaust crew and well trained paratroopers to defend the farm. Despite this, Baker use their tactics and will to reach the farm and eliminate any opposition. Once they reach the farm, they faced heavy resistance including one Pak 36 but the tank and the squad wistfully dealt with the Germans. Suddenly, they are ambushed by a mortar team on the other side of the farm. The team reach open field to reach the mortar while avoiding mortar fire. However, they are obstacles like German paratroopers and a StuG tank. The team defeat them and finish off the mortar team. Despite their victory, they hear the voice of Leggett screaming for Baker. The team rushed to the scene to find a horrifying view, Allen and Garnett corpse along the three Germans corpses. Leggett fell down and cried over his guilt. Objectives Capture the farmhouse Mop up the remnants around St. Come-du-Mont. The farmhouse is the high ground. Kill the German mortar team Enemy artillery must be eliminated before the farmhouse can be used as a safe command post. Transcript Baker's introduction You really get to know a man if you have to watch him die. That moment right before he realizes it's over. That moment his face reflects every decision he's ever made. What kind of life he led...and if he regrets it. Conflict This is the same day five years ago Baker and George enlisted in the United States Army. The day is very gloomy, almost as if it was going to rain any minute. Everyone is staring at a farmhouse, which is located and can be seen a few kilometers away from their position. Corrion: So, take the farm? That's it?. Allen: Well I'm sure the bloodthirsty Nazis will just walk out and hand it to us if we ask them nicely enough. Garnett: What if we say please? Leggett: Do you guys ever stop? Allen: Only when you take breaths in between all your whining. Leggett walked towards Allen. Leggett: You trying to say something Allen!? Mac: Shut up. Both of you! The fight is with the Krauts, not each other. Leggett, you're ranking private, so you take Allen and Garnett with you around the back. Allen: Why are we with the boy wonder? Mac: Don't even try to argue with me son! I was kicking ass while you were playing dolls with your sister! Now get moving! Allen began walking around the back, followed by Garnett and then Leggett. Mac: Baker, I gotta get going. You take Hartsock, Desola, and Corrion. Capture that farm and link up with Leggett on the other side. Mac then headed off back to St. Come. Baker was left with his Assault team and a helping hand from Omaha Beach - an M4 Sherman tank commanded by Sgt. Jackson Baker ordered the tank into the garden. Germans were armed with Panzerfausts, so Baker and his Assault Team had to defend the tank. The tank fired its coax machine guns on the advancing Germans. After the Germans died, Baker and his Team slowly moved towards the farm. A Panzerfaust round exploded near the Sherman. Baker ordered his squad to charge the Germans. Afterwards, the squad was successful. Outside the farm were two MG potions and troops with Panzerfausts. Baker, his Assault team, and the Sherman went to the side of the farm and killed a German on a MG without sandbags. Baker moved towards the farm and sees a Pak 36, an anti-tank gun. Baker flanks the gun and killed the men on the gun. The tank fired its main gun on the Germans, killing them. Moments later, Baker and his squad here mortar rounds exploding. Baker, his Assault team, and the tank moved into open field and killed Germans coming out of the corner. Baker scouts up ahead, sees a Stug tank, and orders the Sherman to destroy it. Baker then takes his squad and kill the mortar team. Hartsock: Do anyone here that? Leggett: B-BAKER! Hartsock: Aw, SHIT Leggett! Everybody goes to see Leggett. All Baker see are the corpses of Allen and Garnett and dead Germans with Leggett on his knees. Leggett: They're dead. There were too many of them. God. Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (playable) * Sergeant Jackson (does not speak) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen (KIA) * Private Michael Desola (does not have scripted dialouge) * Private Michael Garnett (KIA) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * Springfield M1903 (PS2 only) * M4 Sherman German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * MP 40 * Pak 36 * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar * StuG III Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Desola - M1A1 Carbine Tank: * Sgt. Jackson- Sherman Tank Extras Recreating Normandy A US Army Signal Corps photo reveals a destroyed German Stug. Above the road on the hill to the right is the house featured in "Buying the Farm." When Gearbox visited Normandy almost 60 years later, structures like this farmhouse were still intact and in use, to the delight of the surveyors. Gearbox designer, Erik Doescher studies the farmhouse. The farmhouse as recreated in Brothers in Arms. The real-life counterparts to the other houses in the "Buying the Farm" courtyard. The photosource was used to recreate these buildings in the game. The other "Buying the Farm" houses as recreated in Brothers in Arms. The Sherman Tank - Col. Antal Briefing The Sherman Tank Tanks like this landed in the first wave at Omaha Beach and linked up with the Paratroopers of the 101st airborne near Carentan. The Sherman tank was armed with a 75mm cannon, which was used most effectively against the sides or rear of enemy tanks. German Army Fallschirmjäger - Col. Antal Briefing The German Parachute Infantry, or Fallshirmjägers were the best equipped and most highly motivated light infantry in the German Army. The German 6th Parachute Regiment and the 3rd Parachute Division fought in the Normandy battles. The German paratroopers, like their American counterparts were all volunteers. They had more modern rifles and a higher allocation of machine guns, anti-tank weapons and mortars than regular infantry. The Fallshirmjägers proved highly effective in the defensive actions they fought against American infantrymen in Normandy and were fierce opponents. Orchestral Score, Part 2 Gallery Buying the Farm PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Leggett, Allen, Garnett, Red and Corrion all carries an M1A1 Thompson * Leggett calls for Baker in different tones. * Desola is absent. Only Red, Corrion, and the M4 Sherman tank is at Baker's command. * Baker is using a Springfield M1903 as his secondary instead of an M1 Garand. * Allen & Garnett had their bodies covered up, while a dramatic song was played. ru:Захват_фермы Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30